


bouquet

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain





	bouquet

Juna examined the bouquet of flowers he had picked from the garden. He had badgered and bothered the head gardener to learn the names of each of the different flowers, and picked the ones that sounded most like her.  _Lily_ ,  _camellias_ ,  _calla lilies_ ,  _delphinium_ , and  _hyacinth_ ; the mass in his hands was sweetly fragrant and pure. He tied a ribbon around the stems, but could not get the bow exactly right, no matter how he tried.

At length he gave up and settled for a bow that held together. He carried the flowers out of his chambers with great care, and went to meet Sophie as they had arranged, in the apple orchards.

The orchards were just changing over from spring blossoms to the beginnings of small fruits, and the air was heavy and sweet with their fragrance. Juna settled himself beneath the largest tree, which was in the center of the orchard, and waited.

He had not long to wait; Sophie was prompt as ever. She came hurrying down the open aisle between the trees, her white gown streaming behind her in the breeze. She smiled when she saw him, and his heart beat faster.

"Juna!" she said. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you," he replied. "And you?" He wondered if a less intelligent response could have been possible, and decided it could not.

"I am well." Sophie smiled, and he could feel heat rising to his face.

"Um, I brought you a gift," Juna blurted out.

"A gift?" she tilted her head.

He held out the bouquet. A few of the flower stems had gotten crumpled, and one of the roses had lost a few petals, but it was still mostly intact.

"Oh, thank you!" Sophie's smile as she took the flowers was dazzling. "Thank you, Juna. This is very lovely."

Juna smiled back at her, but had no idea what to say next. Sophie blushed faintly and buried her nose in the bouquet. Juna thought that perhaps his heart might burst with sheer happiness.

"Um." Sophie blushed deeper. "I should go. I was with my friend this afternoon."

He had not known it was possible to return to suddenly to earth.

"Oh," Juna said awkwardly. "Well. Have fun."

Sophie smiled. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome," he said, and watched her walk away.


End file.
